Heat
by Doomflower84
Summary: It's mating season for the Lupine, and Volk is unable to control his urges. Volk/Darc, Yaoi, dub-con, request fic ADULT MATERIAL


Pairing: Volk/Darc

Warnings: YAOI, dub-con, ADULT MATERIAL

A.N. Written for my friend Queen Chi over on LJ...again, this isn't really my pairing of choice, so I hope I still managed to do it justice! Not as brutal as the last one, at least lol.

Disclaimer: None of the characters here belong to me, I make no profit from this

* * *

It had been some time since night had fallen. The staccato sound of his comrades' aggressive banter had finally died away, Camellia having succumbed to the exhaustion they were all plagued with while the others sat around motionless, their eyes fixed blankly on the dying flames of their campfire. The lupine usually looked forward to this part of the evening with some anticipation; the antagonistic interaction between the unlikely group of allies often wearing on his patience. However, on this night, he would have been glad of the distraction. He shifted restlessly where he sat, trying to push away the waves of heat that radiated from the pit of his belly outwards, licking a burning path through his body like the tongues of flame he now sat watching.

It was mating season for the lupine, and with Yrena dead – mercilessly slain at the hands of the humans – the undeniable ache that now spread though him took on a particular poignancy. This would be the first season Volk had gone through in many years without his wife at his side, and with no mate to couple with he would be left to endure the maddening heat of his biology alone. The drive was so strong within his species that it made it hard to think of anything else – or even to think at all - yet Volk knew there would be no release for him. There were no other lupine for miles around and his comrades would surely not appreciate his advances. He would have to rely on the strength he knew resided inside him in order to remain in control; distraction helped, yet through the long hours of the night there would be precious little of that to aid him.

'Volk! Are you even listening to me?' Darc's abrasive voice cut through the fire that raged inside his mind, thankfully dragging him back into the world around him and away from the intensity of his needs.

'What is it, my alpha?' he responded gruffly, his one good eye settling on the half-breed opposite him.

'I said; we need to find more wood for the fire. It's gonna burn down to nothing and unless you want us all to freeze I suggest you do as I say and help me look for more,' the other male spat, a look of irritation firmly etched across his strangely human face.

'...you should take Delma. I'll keep watch here,' Volk responded at length; while he trusted in his ability to control himself, he was also aware of his limitations. To submit to his nature whilst in a group would bring great shame on him, but left alone with just one individual...it would make his task considerably more difficult.

'Are you refusing an order?' the half-breed's scowl darkened, 'iI/i am the alpha here, and I told you to come with me!'

'You heard him, you stupid dog,' Delma quipped half-heartedly, sprawling out on the ground beside the fire. Her every gesture suggested weariness and it was obvious that she did not wish to go anywhere.

'That's enough! I need you to keep watch, Delma, so don't even think about sleeping,' Darc grunted, 'and Volk, get a move on.'

'...as you wish,' Volk sighed, regarding the half-breed coolly. He supposed that if he were to be alone with any of them, then Darc would be the best choice; the too-sweet, human scent of him, albeit watered down by deimos blood, should be enough to deter him from acting irresponsibly.

'That's better,' the half-breed responded, pulling himself to his feet and motioning for the lupine to follow him.

Volk swiftly did as he had been bidden, easily falling into step with the smaller male. He supposed they would not have to travel far in order to locate what they needed, and the activity itself might provide a temporary distraction from the acute waves of longing that were currently threatening to consume him. It seemed to him as though the urge was becoming stronger, and his experience led him to believe that it would only become worse, his body insistently driving him towards the act of procreation. He could feel his fur bristling at the thought of it, his mind filling with a persistent buzz that transcended language; this was something he ineeded/i to do, and denying himself this most basic of pleasures was truly maddening.

'Is something wrong?' Darc questioned suspiciously as they walked, his hand moving to touch the birthmark on his right arm, 'you seem...distracted.'

'It's nothing,' Volk managed to force out, his voice sounding thick and heavy to his own ears.

'Hmm,' the half-breed grunted before falling into silence once more. Volk thought he detected a hint of uneasiness in his alpha's bearing, and he wondered whether the pulsing heat that seemed to radiate from him was detectable by others. However, the smaller male made no more mention of it and the lupine swiftly turned his concentration inwards, battling to force back the waves of desire that continued to course through him.

They continued to move away from their make-shift camp and out into the night, the meagre light from their dying fire slowly dwindling away to nothing in the distance. Volk felt his chest constrict with longing as the darkness pressed in around him, the silvery illumination of his goddess, the moon, seeming to caress his fur, insistently reminding him that he should not seek to deny his very nature. His breathing was gradually growing ever more shallow and rapid, the buzz in his head threatening to eclipse all rational thought.

'This should do,' Darc intoned at length as they reached the edge of a copse of trees, the ground scattered sporadically with dead wood and broken branches, 'get moving. I want to get back before the fire burns out.'

Volk moved to do as the half-breed requested, stooping to gather an armful of dry, brittle wood. He too wanted to return quickly; the all-consuming ardour that raged within him was threatening to destroy his ability to carry out even the most basic of functions.

It did not take him long to gather what was needed and he swiftly turned to locate Darc, intending to insist that they begin to head back. He found the other male just a little way off, standing with his back to him, and as the lupine's one good eye inadvertently travelled the length of his alpha's small, lithe body he found himself stopping dead in his tracks. As his gaze dipped below Darc's hard, narrow waist and lingered on the subtle curve of his ass, something seemed to snap inside Volk's mind and his thoughts were no longer his own. With his breath transmuting into sharp, desirous pants, he dropped the armload of wood he'd been carrying and swiftly moved towards the half-breed.

'Oh, there you are. I'm...what are you doing?' Darc's eyes narrowed in suspicion as Volk continued to approach him, the lupine's lips pulling back from his muzzle in something caught ominously between a snarl and a grin.

'Something which needs to be done,' he responded darkly, the dim light of the moon glinting brilliantly off his pointed fangs, giving him a distinctly predatory look.

Without giving Darc the time he needed to react, Volk's large, powerful hands rapidly shot out and gripped the tops of the smaller male's arms before slamming him backwards into the trunk of a nearby tree.

'Get the Hell off me!' Darc spat viciously, crimson eyes widening in surprise as his own armful of wood dropped to the ground. He began to struggle fiercely beneath Volk's vice-like grip, yet the lupine remained as immovable as stone. Darc may have been stronger than he looked and was a formidable ally in battle, yet when faced with the lupine's brute strength at such close quarters, Volk knew he would not be able to escape.

A low, growling moan unconsciously escaped from the depths of the lupine's throat as he felt the hot, inviting flesh beneath his hands and he knew that the time for restraint was over; he needed this, and he was going to ease the burning in his loins whether Darc wanted him to or not. Resolutely ignoring the half-breed's struggles, Volk's long, pink tongue lolled from his mouth before licking a wet and glistening path across the length of other male's jaw-line.

'What the Hell are you doing!' Darc cried out in astonishment, his voice caught somewhere between rage and fear. He may as well not have spoken at all; the blinding waves of desire that flooded Volk's mind obliterated all capacity for rational thought and, as his razor-sharp teeth lightly grazed the too-soft flesh of his alpha's throat, not even the sickly sweet scent of him could dissuade the lupine from his actions.

'Just shut up and take it,' Volk growled, his muzzle moving close to Darc's large, pointed ear as, in one sweeping movement, he caught the half-breed's wrists and yanked his arms sharply above his head. Panting hard and fast with desire, he transferred both wrists to one hand while bringing the other swiftly downwards in order to fumble with the straps of Darc's armour. Volk barely registered the angry torrent of abuse that flew from the other's lips, and the vehement thrashing of the half-breed's body only served to fuel his lust.

Volk's eye glittered hard and bright as Darc's armour clattered to the ground, revealing the wickedly scared flesh that lay beneath it. His gaze raked hungrily across the smaller male's body and his lips inadvertently parted once move, tongue darting out to drag roughly along the hollow created by Darc's collar-bone. He moved to press his body tight against the narrow form before him, the hard, insistent push of his erection digging into the flesh of the half-breed's stomach. If he had been less consumed by his own lust, he would have noticed that Darc's own breathing had begun to quicken, his expression shifting from fierce indignation to one of bemused arousal.

Unable to hold back the fierce ache of his animalistic need any longer, the lupine peeled himself away from the body beneath him and he wrenched Darc away from the tree by his wrists, sending him crashing to the ground. Pausing only briefly to tear the loincloth from his body, Volk swiftly followed the smaller male down. He heard the other grunt as he pushed him roughly face-first into the grass, though he was too far gone to notice that the half-breed was no longer struggling to fight him off.

Curling one well-muscled arm around Darc's narrow waist, he forcefully tilted the smaller male's hips up towards him, pushing back the material of his skirt with his free hand. He was unable to stop himself from letting out a long, dark howl of anticipation as his vision fell on the smooth, inviting flesh of Darc's ass. Wetting the calloused pads of the underside of his hand, he allowed one large finger to trace the delicate flesh of the half-Drakyr's hole, his breathing coming out in hot, heavy pants as he saw the muscles tighten against his touch. A wolfish grin caused his lips to peel back from his muzzle once more as he pushed the dampened digit into the firm, delicious heat of Darc's body.

He heard the catch in the half-breed's breath as he began to move his hand back and forth in a steady rocking motion, the sound only serving to spur him on. He gradually felt the taut resistance of the other's tight muscles begin to give beneath his ministrations and, with a less-than-gentle shove, he pushed one more finger roughly inside him. The throaty moan that curled up from the base of Darc's throat sent shockwaves of overwhelming longing radiating through the lupine's body and, unable to hold back any longer, he swiftly withdrew his hand.

Spitting eagerly into his palm, Volk ran it over the engorged length of his cock before pressing the flushed head tight against Darc's entrance, and, with one fierce thrust, he felt the half-breed's body open right up beneath him as though he had been made for this. Bright, white stars seemed to explode deliciously behind his eyes as the first waves of satisfaction began to spiral through him, his cock sinking into the half-breed with short, shallow thrusts that robbed the other of his breath.

A harsh growl ripped from his throat as the tight, inviting heat of Darc's body pressed in around him, his free hand sliding along the narrow length of the smaller male's back. Lust and desire having driven all reason from the lupine's mind, his thoughts unable to focus on anything other than this raw and needful act, he forgot that the half-breed's deeply-tanned flesh was not as sturdy as a full-blooded deimos and, as his claws raked along Darc's unscaled right side, he left vivid red lines etched deeply into the other's back. Darc gave out a fierce cry caught somewhere between pleasure and pain, the sound of it travelling to Volk's ears and causing his desire to mount.

He began to slam into him hard and deep, his cock sinking right down to the hilt before withdrawing almost completely each time. Rapidly snapping his hips with ever increasing exigency, Volk snaked one hand around to take a firm grasp on Darc's own erection, moving roughly back and forth in time with his exertions. The soft, staggered moans that periodically broke free of the half-breed beneath him combined with the brilliant, aching pleasure of this animalistic act filled Volk's sex-fuelled mind with a blinding sweep of dizziness.

The lupine continued to grind mercilessly into the smaller male, Darc's breath sounding harsh and broken as the lupine withdrew on each outwards stroke, only to drag the half-breed sharply back towards him in order to meet the fierce peak of his thrusts. His lust-glazed eye watched with exultant fascination as his cock pumped rhythmically in and out of Darc's tight yet accommodating body.

It was some time before he felt Darc's muscles begin to tense beneath him and, as he finally felt the warm rush of come shoot out across his hand and the smaller male's cry of blinding pleasure reached his sensitive ears, the lupine's own delectation began to build with an almost violent urgency inside him. As the fierce waves of climatic pleasure began to tear through him with an almost terrifying force, Volk threw back his head and howled, the sound ripping through the otherwise unbroken tranquillity of the night.

Volk slowly peeled himself away from the other male, his breath still coming out in harsh, panting gasps as he watched his seed seep back out of the half-breed's body and drip onto the ground. The fierce, burning ache that had driven him to carry out this act was slowly beginning to fade, to be replaced with the sweetest, most satisfying sensation of release. The lupine's mind had yet to clear of the mating frenzy that had overtaken him and, wrapping his powerful hands around Darc's narrow waist, he forcefully turned him around and dragged the half-breed into a possessive embrace as he sank back into the grass.

Volk growled pleasurably, burying his muzzle into Darc's dishevelled hair as he felt the hot press of the other male's naked flesh against his body. The half-breed was still struggling to regulate his own breathing, his hands moving slowly upwards in order to curl into the lupine's thick, sweat-dampened fur. Volk pulled the object of his lust closer against him on feeling this, both of them lying exhausted and still on the grass as they waited for the dying embers of their unexpected passion to fade.

'Alright, get the Hell off me,' Darc grunted at last, fiercely pushing at the lupine until Volk, letting out a disappointed sigh, released his hold on the smaller male and allowed him to drag himself to his feet.

The lupine lazily cracked open his one good eye and propped himself up on his side, his gaze tracing the outlines of Darc's naked form as he moved quickly to locate his armour. He knew he should probably feel some modicum of shame over what had just happened; he had been unable to suppress his natural urges and had acted out of raw, primal lust, resulting in the wilful taking of not just his alpha, but a half-breed on top of this. Still, as the warm, satisfying sensation of a need well-sated spread through his tired body, Volk could not bring himself to feel anything other than satisfaction.

'Are you just gonna lie there on the ground all night? Get up, the other's will be wondering where we are,' Darc demanded, the usual fierceness having swiftly returned to his voice.

With a shrug, Volk did as his alpha commanded, slowly rising to his feet and moving to retrieve his discarded loincloth from the grass. Watching Darc covertly from the corner of his eye, he could not help but notice that the intransigent male kept his own ruby gaze firmly averted from the lupine, a faint touch of red colouring his unscaled right cheek. The realisation that the half-breed was embarrassed caused a wolfish grin to pull his lips back wickedly from his teeth.

'Don't just stand there grinning like a fool, pick up that wood and get a move on,' Darc hissed, swiftly moving away from the lupine in order to retrieve the scattered pile of branches he had relinquished when Volk began his advances. The lupine slowly followed suit, scooping his own discarded pile back into his arms.

'I'm ready,' he intoned flatly once his task was complete.

'Then let's go,' the half-breed responded, 'and...I don't want you mentioning any of this to the others. If they ask about the scratches we tell them we got into a fight, understand?'

'Of course, my alpha,' Volk conceded, the brilliant dazzle of his eye and the predatory grin that spread across his muzzle going unseen by Darc, the lupine following just behind him as they made their way back into the night.


End file.
